


The Safety Dance

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Dinah and Laurel in an apocalypse.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Safety Dance

2043 was a lost year. The daxamites invaded Earth and took over. Mon-El of Daxam turned the humans into slaves. Any human that dared to defy him or even utter a single bad word about his leadership, was immediately put to death. He forced Kara Zor-El of Krypton to be his wife by threatening her loved ones.

He was ruthless.

The White Canary, The Flash and The Green Martian along with their teams were slaughtered and it was broadcasted across the entire globe. The citizens of Earth had no choice but to surrender to the daxamites.

There were only four heroes left; Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance, Mia Smoak and William Clayton. Together they fought to protect themselves and others from the daxamites while avoiding the same fate as their fallen friends . The four were underground in the Arrow bunker when that dictator, Mon-El showed up on all the screens.

"Ugh what does he want?" Laurel sneered.

"Greetings citizens of Earth. I am very displeased to find out that there are still 'heroes' roaming around in Star City but fear not. We have identified these scoundrels as Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake, William Clayton and Mia Smoak" Images of all four of them popped up on the screens. "If you or anyone have any information about these so-called 'heroes' do not hesitate to contact me or my slaves. That'll be all and remember; I am here to help" Then the screen became black.

"He may be a super evil dictator slash slave owner but he's kinda hot" William said with a lollipop in his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Mia fake gagged.

"Enough you two" Dinah warned the siblings.

A quick beeping noise from William's tablet caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Dinah asked, hovering behind the dark haired man.

"It's a text. From Zoe" William replied looking at the other women.

Zoe Ramirez. She was on the inside as a double agent. Zoe was Mon-El's right hand gal. He trusted her but little did he know that she was conspiring against him all along.

"What does it say?" Mia asked as her eyebrows knitted together.

"It says that Mon-El is planning something huge. Bigger than anything he has ever done…"

"Get to the point, William" Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Mon-El is planning to blow up earth. Today"

Mia's eyes widened, Dinah's jaw dropped and Laurel whispered 'fuck me' under her breath. The team stood in silence. Mia put her hand on William's shoulder, assuring him that everything would be okay even though she had this gut feeling that said she was wrong. Laurel seemed to space out of it. She had an unknowing look on her face. One that Dinah has never seen before.

"We have to stop him" Dinah said, her arms crossed to establish dominance.

"No shit, captain obvious" Mia said but she quickly regretted it when both Canaries shot her a dangerous look. "Sorry"

"Okay let's-"

William cut Laurel off. "Ooh can I say it?"

Laurel let out an irritated groan but nodded.

"Yes!" William squealed. "Suit up"

An hour later, the team was on Mon-El's royal ground. Getting through the gate was easy. All it took was a dose of melted lead to kill the guards. They were careful to avoid too much commotion and not alert Mon-El.

"Mia, go with William and find out what this weapon is that can blow up Earth. Laurel and I will keep a lookout for any guards" Dinah said.

Mia nodded. "Okay. Let's go"

"Wait" William said. "We should group hug"

"Come on" Laurel said in disbelief. "Now?"

"If this goes sideways, this is the last time we'll see each other" William said with a sad face.

"He's right" Mia muttered. "This is our most dangerous mission yet. And probably our last"

"Let's just get this over with"

The four hugged each other. It lasted a bit longer than an usual hug but it felt special.

"Okay now get off me" Mia said rather roughly, but her voice cracked, giving away her true emotions. She was still trying to be strong.

"Good luck" Dinah told Mia and William before the siblings disappeared out of her sight.

Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah's waist from behind and put her chin on her shoulder. Dinah relaxed and threw her head back against the blonde's shoulder, relaxing into her touch.

"J'adore la façon dont tu mets tes bras autour de moi. Ça me fait me sentir en sécurité" Dinah said aloud.

"What the fuck?" Laurel asked confused.

Dinah spun around so that she was facing the other canary. "That was French"

"Wait wait wait. We've been dating for almost three years. How did I not know you speak French?" Laurel asked.

"You never asked" Dinah answered with a smug smile on her face.

"Don't be smart with me, Drake" Laurel rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly. "Hmm it would be so fucking hot to hear you moan in French"

"Would it now?"

Dinah pressed her body onto Laurel's, making sure to close all space between them. The brunette leaned beside Laurel and turned her head. Dinah's lips hovered over the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Je veux te baiser si fort que tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant les prochains jours" Dinah whispered rather seductively into Laurel's ear.

Laurel let out a low moan and gripped Dinah's waist. "I have no clue what you are saying but please..it's hot"

"Hm. Ce serait un plaisir si délicieux de t'entendre crier mon nom pendant que je te donne l'orgasme après l'orgasme jusqu'à ce que tu puisses à peine prononcer un un seul mot"

"Fuck" Laurel moaned.

Dinah smiled victoriously and pulled away from Laurel. She spotted three guards heading right towards her and the other canary.

"We got company" Dinah said, readying her bowstaff.

Laurel turned around. "This should be easy"

Everything was definitely _not_ easy.

What was supposed to be a small fight, somehow escalated into a fucking apocalypse.

That's right. APOCALYPSE.

William and Mia died at the hands of Mon-El. He knew they were coming. He found out that Zoe was a spy and killed her. He sent the text message to lure the heroes into his trap.

Now Dinah and Laurel were the only heroes left. The two Canaries fought back against the Daxamites. They used everything they had; lead bullets, lead dust, lead bombs all designed by William to use against the Daxamites. It wasn't enough although there was good news. The Daxamites began to retreat back into their spaceships.

"They're..giving up?" Laurel questioned.

"It looks like it" Dinah said. She pointed at a digital billboard. "Look who it is"

It was none other than Mon-El.

"Hello and Goodbye citizens of Earth. I have decided to blow up your planet because..well because I can. Earth has bored me though it's food will always have a special place inside of my dark heart. It's been fun, humans" The screen cut to black.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Dinah cursed and threw her bowstaff. "We're not gonna let him win. There are still a few Daxamites on Earth. Maybe we can trade them, make a deal or something-"

"Dinah stop!" Laurel snapped, causing Dinah to flinch a little. "I don't want to spend the last minutes of my..of our life fighting anymore. Even if it is against the greater evil" Laurel took off her mask. She stepped closer to Dinah and cupped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "This is a fight we can't win and you know it"

Dinah bowed her head. She knew that the blonde Canary was right. The brunette sighed and took off her mask.

A bright red light shone in the sky causing the two women to look up at it.

"Well looks like we're gonna die any minute now" Dinah said, her voice cracking due to the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

She looked at Laurel and kissed her. Laurel could taste Dinah's salty tears on her lips. Her own tears fell quickly after that. This kiss was perfect because they knew it was their last. The amount of unspoken words that couldn't be said was all put into their final kiss. Laurel was the first to pull away, leaning her forehead against Dinah's.

"What do we do now?" Laurel asked softly.

"We dance" The tan Canary took her phone out of her pocket and clicked on the Spotify app. She picked out the saddest song she had for the occasion.

The song was called The Safety Dance by Sleeping At Last.

"May I have this dance, Miss Lance?" Dinah asked with a smile. 

Laurel chuckled. "Yes you may, Miss Drake"

Dinah pulled Laurel closer to her by putting her right hand a little below her back. She used her left hand to intertwine her fingers with the fingers on Laurel's right hand. Laurel hooked her left arm under Dinah's arm, resting her hand on the tan Canary's shoulder.

Together, the two Canaries swayed to the slow beat of the music, dancing around in a small circle. From time to time, Laurel would stare at the glowing red light in the sky.

"I wish we had more time together" Laurel said, barely above a whisper. "If that stupid glowing rock-"

"Don't look at that" Dinah shook her head. "Don't look at the meteor. Talk to me. What if we had more time together?"

Laurel sniffed. "I would show you how much you mean to me. One day, I would propose to you. I probably would've lost the ring but eventually, I'd find it and propose to you all over again. Our wedding would've been awesome. My father would cry before I even said "I do""

Dinah let out a laugh. "Yeah he would. Go on"

"Our honeymoon would be in Bora Bora because you have always wanted to go and I know how much you love the water there" Laurel looked at the red light in the sky. It was getting closer. She sucked in a breath and continued talking. "We would adopt a child, maybe two. Oh and a pet. Preferably a dog" 

"Hm. That sounds nice" Dinah smiled against the blonde's ear. "We would watch our children grow up and go to college. We would cry while giving a toast when they get married to their loves. They'd start a family of their own, giving us a few grandchildren" 

"I can imagine us being all old and wrinkly. Not a good image" Laurel scrunched her nose up.

"But we'll be old and wrinkly together"

The heat of the meteor came closer and neither of the Canaries could deny it anymore. 

Laurel buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck, while holding on to her for her dear life. Dinah sighed and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sweet scent of Laurel one last time.

"I love you, Laurel Lance"

"I love you, Dinah Drake"

That was the last thing the two ever said to each other before being reduced to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am high as hell. The French part was added because I thought of someone I love and she speaks French. I have no idea if it's correct tho
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a oneshot abstract Sirencanary where one of them is G!P
> 
> I'm doing this either way but I would like it if you gave your opinion about it.


End file.
